Am I Fat Kyunnie?
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mulai menggendut sejak belakangan ini, lalu bagaimana 'program penurunan berat badan' yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun untuknya? KyuMin Fanfiction


Am I Fat Kyunnie?

.

.

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

.

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

"Enghhh."

Geliatan lemah terlihat dari sebuah gumpalan kain yang ada di atas single bad dalam ruangan itu. Ah, bukan gumpalan kain sebenarnya, walau kain itu menggelembung tapi lihatlah wajah damai seorang namja yang ada di baliknya. Foxy eyes indah itu baru saja terbuka, memandang lurus dinding di hadapannya, menunggu kesadarannya untuk terkumpul penuh kembali.

"Hoaamm…" tubuh yang tadi terbalut selimut tebal itu kembali bergerak lebih intens, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali semalam tadi. Tentu saja, jadwalnya yang padat seharian kemarin membuat semua persendian tulangnya serasa mau lepas, dan hanya dengan tidur yang mampu membuat tenaganya kembali. Matanya beralih melirik jam yang ada di atas meja nakas.

'Sudah hampir jam 7 ternyata.' namja manis tadi segera bangkit dari tidurnya, menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat karena sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan. Walau hari ini jadwalnya kosong, tapi tetap saja jadwal makannya harus teratur jika tidak ingin sakit.

"Sungmin-hyung, selamat pagi."

"Ne, pagi Wookie. Apa belum ada yang bangun?"

"Aku sudah membangunkan semuanya tadi, tapi tidak tahu sekarang mereka sedang mandi atau malah tidur lagi."

"Hm, aku mengerti, mereka pasti kelelahan." Sungmin segera membantu dongsaengnya menata meja makan dengan semua sarapan pagi hari ini. Selalu seperti ini, ia dan Ryeowooklah yang menyiapkan sarapan sebelum para member lain berkumpul untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada.

Makanan terakhir telah dibawa Sungmin dan diletakkan di atas meja makan. Semua sudah selesai, tapi belum ada satupun yang datang ke meja makan. Sungmin baru akan berbalik ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, pelukan erat yang sudah sangat ia hapal siapa yang melakukannya.

"Pagi Ming."

"Ne, pagi Kyunnie." sebuah kecupan ringan didapat Sungmin di pipi bulatnya, membuat rona merah perlahan mewarnai kulit seputih susu itu. Dia pasti begitu, mendapat perlakuan hangat dari kekasihnya selalu mampu membuat detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dan warna merah yang akan menjalari kedua pipinya. Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin erat, bahkan bibir tebalnya sudah mulai jahil menciumi leher Sungmin

"Lepas dulu Kyu, aku mau memanggil yang lain agar segera sarapan."

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin memelukmu Ming."

"Ayolah Kyu, ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapan."

"Aku bilang tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku Ming. Wookie hyung, kau saja ya yang membangunkan yang lain." dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun malah menyuruh hyungnya, benar-benar dongsaeng yang tidak baik.

"Kau ini kenapa malah menyuruhku sih." walau sempat kesal juga disuruh-suruh, Ryeowook tetap saja pergi untuk memanggil member lain agar segera sarapan. Ia tidak akan bisa menang jika memilih adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun, magnae mereka satu itu memang keras kepala.

"Sudah tidak ada orang chagi, boleh aku mendapatkan morning kissku sekarang?" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya. Seringaian mesum yang sering tercetak di bibir namja itu kembali dilihat Sungmin. Ia sudah sangat hapal bagaimana kekasihnya ini jika sudah tersenyum seperti itu, dan mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti keinginannya.

_CUP_

"Sudah. Sekarang ayo du—"

"Masa cuman segitu. Itu bukan ciuman namanya Ming, sebentar sekali." Kyuhyun jadi protes dengan ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya. Tentu saja, bahkan tiga detik pun tidak sampai saat Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya, mana bisa yang seperti itu disebut morning kiss. Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Sungmin yang sudah ingin duduk, kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yang penting kan bibir kita sudah menempel Kyunnie."

"Tidak bisa. Cium aku lagi, harus lebih lama dari yang tadi."

Helaan nafas dilakukan Sungmin sebelum kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya, lebih lama dari sebelum. Lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikan Sungmin, mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka. Baru ia akan melepas tautan bibir mereka tapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah mendorong kembali kepalanya agar ciuman mereka tidak jadi terlepas. Kyuhyun mulai berbalik menyerang bibir Sungmin, menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya lumayan kuat hingga menimbulkan erangan tertahan yang terdengar lirih. Lidahnya ikut bermain, menusuk-nusuk belahan bibir Sungmin agar mau terbuka, dan Sungmin menurutinya. Ciuman lembut yang dibawa Sungmin tadi berubah panas saat Kyuhyun yang memimpin. Lidah mereka saling bertautan didalam sana. Ciuman panas Kyuhyun dan tangan namja itu yang sudah mulai mengelus permukaan kulitnya membuat Sungmin terus mengerang.

"Tuh kan, pasti kalian akan melakukan ini. Dasar Kyuhyun menyebalkan, kau sengaja ya menyuruhku memanggil yang lain agar bisa leluasa menyentuh Sungmin-hyung." Ryeowook yang baru saja memasuki dapur langsung mendapat adegan panas dari dua orang yang tertinggal di sana tadi. Ia jadi kesal sendiri, Kyuhyun pasti memang sengaja menyuruhnya tadi.

Ciuman panas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya terlepas setelah mendengar omelan Ryeowook barusan. Sungmin jadi salah tingkah, apa lagi member lain juga sudah berada di sana. Saliva yang sempat lolos dari mulutnya cepat-cepat ia lap dan kemudian segera duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah, malu rasanya jika kepergok berciuman oleh orang banyak seperti ini.

"Kenapa datangnya cepat sekali sih hyung, aku kan masih belum puas."

"Kyunnie, sudah duduklah, kita sarapan."

Akhirnya mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Semua terlihat lahap sekali menghabiskan masakan yang Ryeowook buat. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi namja imut satu ini terlihat sedikit sekali mengambil makanan. Bukannya tidak bernafsu, karena Sungmin terlihat menikmati makanannya, tapi seperti sengaja mengambilnya sedikit, tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau makan sedikit sekali. Makanlah lebih banyak. Walau hari ini tidak ada kegiatan tapi asupan gizimu harus cukup. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit nanti karena kurang makan." sang leader terlihat khawatir dengan tingkah Sungmin. Mereka adalah artis terkenal, kegiatan yang menguras banyak tenaga selalu mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari, jika asupan gizi mereka kurang tentu akan mudah terserang penyakit.

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah kenyang." hanya senyum menenangkan yang diberikan Sungmin menanggapi kekhawatiran hyung tertuanya. Ia tahu Leeteuk sangat menyayangi semua dongsaengnya dan tidak ingin melihat satupun dari mereka ada yang sakit. Tapi Sungmin memang harus membatasi jumlah makannya dari sekarang. Tapi untuk apa?

Selesai makan semua member kembali ke kamar masing-masing, entahlah apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam kamar mereka. Sungmin sudah berada dalam kamarnya, membersihkan kamar itu agar lebih rapi. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia hanya terduduk diam di atas tempat tidur, tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada acara yang ia dan member SJ-M ikuti kemarin. Saat mereka di SSTP, ada salah satu pendengar siaran itu yang mengatakan jika dadanya terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia sadar sih, tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena tidak ada satupun yang menyinggung masalah itu. Tapi setelah kejadian semalam, ia jadi malu sendiri, apa lagi saat ingin memperagakan martial artnya, dadanya jadi tercetak jelas karena ia memakai pakaian yang cukup mencetak bentuk tubuhnya.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Kaos pink yang ia kenakan tadi segera dilepas, memperlihatkan tubuh putih bagian atasnya. Ia perhatikan dengan baik bentuk tubuhnya sekarang. Lebih besar, lebih berisi, dan… lebih gemuk? Bisa dikatakan begitu karena perutnya sudah tidak rata seperti dulu lagi, absnya yang samar terbentuk itu sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi, dan dadanya sudah tidak bidang seperti dulu lagi, malah terlihat besar seperti wanita, walau tidak sebesar itu juga sebenarnya.

Saat sarapan tadi ia memang sengaja mengurangi porsi makannya, berniat untuk diet. Ia berpikir kasihan para fansnya diluar sana jika tubuh idola mereka tidak proporsional seperti dulu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya menyesal, kebiasaannya yang makan terlalu banyak, bahkan juga saat malam, membuat tubuhnya sangat mudah gemuk. Dan sekarang ia harus rela diet, meninggalkan semua makanan lezat yang selalu membayangi pikirannya.

_TOK TOK_

"Ming, aku masuk ya." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik kamar, Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kamar yang sangat bersih dan rapi, dan selanjutnya matanya melebar melihat sang kekasih sedang topless di depan cermin besar sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Seketika otak mesumnya aktif mendapati pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Ming, kau sedang apa? Kemana bajumu?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin yang baru sadar ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bisa ia lihat tatapan heran Kyuhyun yang mengarah padanya.

"Kyunnie, aku gendut ya?" matanya kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" gendut? Kenapa Sungminnya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan dulu, aku sekarang terlihat lebih gendut kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kyuhyun sekarang sudah tepat berada di belakang Sungmin, ikut memperhatikan tubuh indah itu melalui cermin. Matanya mulai menatap lapar kekasihnya. Hey, memangnya siapa yang akan tahan melihat tubuh menggoda itu disuguhkan tepat dihadapanmu, apalagi yang sekarang di sana adalah sang raja mesum, tentu pikiran-pikiran kotor sudah memenuhi otaknya saat ini.

"Lihatlah Kyunnie, perutku kelihatan lebih besar kan?"

"Mungkin ada baby yang hidup di sini chagi." Kyuhyun mulai memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada bahu Sungmin. Tangannya ikut mengelus perut yang juga dielus Sungmin.

"Isshh, aku serius. Dan lihat dadaku, jadi lebih besar dan bulat kan? Padahal dulu bentuknya kotak." tangan Sungmin menangkup sebelah dadanya, mengukur seberapa besar dadanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah semakin bernafsu. Sungmin berniat menggodanya ya?

"Masa sih?"

"Iya Kyunnie, masa kau tidak sadar sih. Coba ukur sendiri." tangan Sungmin yang menganggur menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut menangkup dadanya yang lain, mengukur sendiri seberapa besar dadanya sekarang. Otak Kyuhyun seperti berhenti sesaat. Apa Sungmin lupa jika kekasihnya itu seorang yang sangat mesum? Kenapa ia malah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Kyuhyun?

Menyadari dirinya dapat keuntungan besar sekarang, Kyuhyun mulai memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Diremasnya pelan dada yang ia pegang sekarang, bertindak seperti ingin mengukur dada itu lebih teliti.

"Iya Ming, aku rasa dadamu memang lebih besar, aku bisa merasakannya." tangannya terus meremas dada Sungmin. Namun beberapa saat harus berhenti karena tangan itu segera ditarik Sungmin agar terlepas. Sungmin tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin, namun matanya tidak lepas dari pantulan dirinya disana.

"Dan lihat ini Kyu, bokongku juga semakin besar." tangan Sungmin sekarang berusaha mencetak bentuk bokongnya yang tertutupi celana yang ia kenakan. Sedikit sulit karena celana itu sedikit tebal, membuat bentuk bokongnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Ada apa dengan Sungminnya? Kenapa seenaknya begitu memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun? Dengan susah payah hasrat ingin menyentuh Sungmin ia simpan baik-baik. Sepertinya saat ini kekasihnya sedang dalam kondisi galau, hingga melupakan beberapa fakta berbahaya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan saat seperti ini adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk memulangkan little Cho pada sarang hangatnya disana.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak melihat bokongmu lebih besar."

"Masa sih, tapi aku bisa merasakannya kok Kyunnie. Setiap aku memakai celana yang ketat, pasti akan sempit di daerah bokongnya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya begitu Ming. Celanamu terlalu tebal, jadi aku tidak jelas melihatnya. Coba kau buka dulu celanamu."

Dengan patuhnya Sungmin sekarang membuka celananya. Apa efek galau karena tubuh yang menggendut terlalu besar hingga membuat Sungmin tidak menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya sangat berbahaya? Dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah bersorak gembira karena lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak sadar jika yang ia lakukan hanya akan menaikkan nafsu dirinya.

Saat ini Sungmin hanya memakai underware ketat yang membungkus barang pribadinya. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi cermin dan matanya masih tertuju ke arah sana. Tangannya kembali menangkup bokong bulatnya, mengukurnya seperti pada dadanya tadi. Kyuhyun segera ikut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Tubuhnya dengan sengaja ia tempelkan pada Sungmin dan tangannya ikut menangkup bokong yang satunya, dan setelahnya remasan kecil ia lakukan pada bokong bulat itu.

"Ia Ming, memang lebih besar. Kenapa bisa sebesar ini? Memangnya kau makan apa sampai tubuhmu bisa membesar semua?"

"Tidak tahu Kyunnie. Aku jadi risih jika memakai pakaian yang sedikit ketat, pasti akan mencetak jelas tubuhku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tadi sebenarnya aku ingin berdiet, tapi jika disuguhi makanan yang lezat pasti aku tidak akan tahan." wajah Sungmin jadi terlihat sedih. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Tadi saja dengan susah payah ia menahan hasratnya ingin menambah porsi makannya melihat masakan Ryeowook yang lezat semua.

"Jadi kau tadi sedikit makan karena ingin diet?" anggukan lemah didapat Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang dari tadi berada di bokong Sungmin masih tetap meremas-remas pelan benda bulat itu.

"Jangan seperti itu Ming, kau bisa sakit nanti. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya kurangi mengemil dan makanan fast food, itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Dan kau harus rajin olahraga."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau untuk olahraga aku tidak yakin Kyunnie, jadwal kita saja selalu penuh, kapan aku olahraganya kalau begitu."

"Eummm, bagaimana kalau olahraganya diganti saja? Dan aku rasa cara ini juga lebih efektif. Kau mau?"

Sungmin kemudian terlihat antusias mendengar ide Kyuhyun. Lebih efektif dari olahraga? Sepertinya harus ia coba.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Memangnya harus melakukan apa? Apa sulit?"

"Tenang saja, tidak sulit kok. Kita hanya harus bercinta." Seringaian lebar seketika tercetak di bibir tebal itu. Bisa ia rasakan keterkejutan Sungmin dalam pelukannya saat ia membisikkan idenya itu

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa cara seperti itu berhasil. Jangan membohongiku Kyu." Sungmin segera melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, menatap tajam pria di hadapannya, walau sebenarnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Apanya yang lebih efektif? Yang ada perutnya akan lebih besar karena terisi sperma Kyuhyun.

"Tentu akan berhasil chagi, karena posisinya akan sedikit berbeda." Kyuhyun memberika senyum meyakinkan pada Sungmin. Mau bagaimanapun rencananya harus berhasil.

"Berbeda? Memangnya seperti apa?"

"Kau yang di atasku."

"Eh? Kalau begitu hole Kyunnie dong yang dimasukin?" dengan polosnya Sungmin malah berpikir jika posisinya akan berubah menjadi seme.

"Hah? Bukan Ming, holemu yang tetap dimasuki, tapi kau yang bergerak di atasku. Kalau begitu akan lebih efektif kan? Kau bisa sekalian olahraga."

"Eummm, kau yakin akan berhasil?" Sungmin jadi sedikit ragu, pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendengar cara menurunkan berat badan dengan bercinta.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah membaca di salah satu majalah kalau women on top, atau jika kita uke on top, dalam bercinta akan membakar lemak yang tidak terpakai oleh tubuh. Jadi bisa dikatakan seperti olahraga, tapi jika cara seperti ini kau tidak akan hanya mendapat manfaatnya, tapi juga akan merasakan nikmatnya. Jadi, kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku mencobanya dulu. Tapi jika setelah beberapa bulan bentuk tubuhku tidak berubah, atau malah lebih membesar, kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu selama setahun Cho."

"Iya Cho Sungmin, aku mengerti, percayalah padaku. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa sekarang? Ini kan masih pagi?" Sungmin jadi bingung. Biasanya kan bercinta dilakukan malam hari, tapi ini masih pagi.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Ming. Lagi pula bercinta yang kita lakukan akan sedikit berbeda, jadi tidak perlu menunggu sampai malam." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan alasan yang sedikit tepat agar keinginannya bisa tercapai sekarang. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar memakan kelinci montoknya sekarang.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Ayo Kyunnie." Sekarang malah Sungmin yang terlihat lebih semangat melakukan 'program penurunan berat badan'nya. Tangannya menarik Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat menuju tempat tidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mesum karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sungmin sudah duduk di tempat tidur. Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja berdiri, membuatnya heran. Bukannya ia yang ada di atas? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berbaring sekarang?

"Kyunnie ayo, kau harus berbaring kan."

"Tunggu dulu Ming, aku harus merangsangmu dulu. Lagipula little Cho masih belum bangun, bagaimana bisa mau menusuk holemu."

"Eh iya, benar juga." Sungmin segera berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang terlalu polos seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera melepas kaos yang ia gunakan, kemudian mulai menindih tubuh Sungmin. Pagutan panas mengawali kegiatan mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam. Dirabanya seluruh permuakaan tubuh Sungmin yang bisa ia jangkau, hingga berhenti pada dada yang sempat kekasihnya permasalahkan tadi. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai dada Sungmin yang bulat dan lumayan besar itu, membuatnya semakin mudah saat mengerjainya. Remasan halus hingga kasar diberikannya pada dada itu, bahkan jarinya juga sudah mulai memainkan nipple Sungmin yang sudah mulai mencuat. Membuat desahan tertahan Sungmin terdengar samar karena mulutnya yang masih dibekap dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen menjadi penghalang. Bibir Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam walau sebentar. Ciumannya turun ke arah leher Sungmin, menjilatnya sebentar lalu menghisapnya lumayan kuat. Kissmark yang terbentuk tidak terlalu jelas karena akan susah jadinya jika tanda tersebut tidak hilang hingga besok.

Puas dengan leher, ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke arah dada besar Sungmin, menjilatinya dengan bernafsu. Sesekali nipple mencuat itu dihisap Kyuhyun, menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari bibir Sungmin. Tangannya ikut aktif membuka kain terakhir yang dikenakan Sungmin, membuat tubuh indah itu terlihat jelas.

"Enghhh… Kyuhhh…"

"Aaahhh… ahhh…"

Lidah Kyuhyun terus menelusuri kulit lembut itu hingga menemukan kejantanan Sungmin yang ternyata sudah sangat tegang. Dijilatnya sebentar benda mungil itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sungmin terus mendesah semakin keras saat dirasakannya klimaksnya semakin dekat.

"Kyuuu, a-akuhh… aku sebentar lagi, aahhh… Kyuuuhhhh…" desahan panjang Sungmin menandakan klimaksnya telah sampai, menyemburkan cairannya memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun. Mulut namja tampan itu tidak juga lepas dari kejantanan Sungmin hingga orgasme kekasihnya benar-benar berhenti. Ia sangat menyukai rasa cairan yang sekarang mengaliri tenggorokannya. Manis, sama seperti orang yang mengeluarkannya.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan melepas celana sekaligus underwarenya. Kejantanannya mengacung tegak, benar-benar siap untuk membobol hole kekasihnya lagi.

"Menungging Ming." mendengar perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera melakukannya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan menekuk lututnya, mengacungkan bokongnya ke udara. Kyuhyun benar-benar terangsang melihat posisi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Jika tidak ingat saat ini ia sedang membantu Sungmin dalam poses penurunan berat badan, sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan menusukkan kejantanannya saat ini juga.

Kembali lidah Kyuhyun yang bekerja. Hole sempit di hadapannya dijilat perlahan. Sungmin mendesah merasakan benda lunak dan basah menyentuh pintu masuk lubangnya. Lidah Kyuhyun terus bergerak hingga masuk dalam lubang hangat tersebut. Ingin sekali ia ikut mendesah sekarang, lidahnya dijepit kuat oleh dinding hole Sungmin di dalam sana.

Dirasa hole Sungmin sudah basah, berganti jari Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam sana, merenggangkan lubang sempit itu agar Sungmin tidak kesusahan memasukkan kejantanan miliknya nanti. Ia tahu jika Sungmin nanti pasti akan kesulitan melakukannya, karena posisi uke on top belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Satu jari, dua jari, hingga jari ketiga Kyuhyun sudah masuk sempurna, bergerak keluar masuk sambil melebarkan lubang Sungmin.

"Sudah siap Ming?" tubuh Sungmin yang tadi menungging sudah dibalik Kyuhyun menjadi telentang kembali. Namja manis itu terlihat kewalahan dengan semua rangsangan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin tidak memberi respon atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hanya deru nafas tidak teratur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kelelahan? Kalau begitu lain kali saja kau yang di atas, sekarang biar aku yang memimpin."

"Tidak Kyu, aku bisa kok. Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin masih menstabilkan nafasnya dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya sebentar, kemudian bangkit dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah terbaring. Sungmin berpindah menjadi mengangkangi Kyuhyun, menyiapkan holenya tepat di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia turunkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanan besar itu menyentuh lubangnya dan mulai masuk dengan perlahan. Lirihan kecil dapat terdengar Kyuhyun selama Sungmin mencoba memasukkan juniornya.

"Rileks saja Ming, anggap seperti kau yang di bawah seperti biasa." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat dan akhirnya kejantanan itu sukses masuk sepenuhnya. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bernapas dengan teratur.

"Kau masih kuat chagi?"

"Iya, aku masih kuat, akan aku mulai sekarang Kyu."

Sungmin kembali bangkit dan mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, menyisakan kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun dalam holenya, dan setelahnya tubuhnya dihempaskan ke bawah dengan kuat, membuat kejantanan itu kembali tenggelam. Sungmin mengerang keras antara sakit dan nikmat, pasalnya baru sekali tusukan tapi sweet spotnya sudah langsung tersentuh dengan keras.

"Aahhh… Kyuhhh… ini lebih nikmat ternyata."

"Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin hanya mambalas dengan anggukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah, bergerak dengan cepat, pasti akan terasa lebih nikmat." Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Tubuhnya mulai digerakkan naik turun dengan perlahan, hingga lama-kelamaan semakin cepat dan jadi menggila. Kyuhyun ikut membantu menggerakkan Sungmin dengan memegangi pinggang ramping itu. Ia sendiri ikut bergerak menusuk-nusuk lubang surga itu dengan keras, membuat Sungmin semakin tidak tahan. Klimaksnya yang kedua bisa ia rasakan sudah semakin dekat.

"Kyuuu… akuhh… aku mau sampai, sebent- oohhh… sebentar lagihhh… aahhh…"

"Bersama Ming, aku juga. Enghhh."

"Kyuuhhh… Kyunnie, aku… Kyuuuhhhh."

"Ooohhh… Minghh…"

Tusukkan terakhir dan sperma masing-masing berhasil keluar dengan deras. Cairan Sungmin tumpah ke perut Kyuhyun semua, sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi hole Sungmin hingga benar-benar penuh, bahkan saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar, membasahi paha mulus Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemas Kyuhyun baringkan di sampingnya. Pelukan hangat ia berikan sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sangat lelah ya?"

"Aku kehabisan tenaga Kyu, uke on top memang sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi aku sangat suka, rasanya lebih nikmat." Sungmin membalas pelukan kekasihnya, melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Ming,"

"Hum?"

"Kenapa harus repot-repot mengusurukan tubuhmu? Kau yang begini pun tidak ada bedanya, tetap manis seperti dulu."

"Tidak Kyu, pasti banyak yang kecewa nanti jika tubuhku tidak proporsional, aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

"Tapi aku juga tidak suka jika tubuhmu terlalu proporsional, aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu memamerkan tubuhmu saat show, hanya sekali itu dan seterusnya hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya."

"Iya aku mengerti Kyunnie. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, akan aku temani disini." Kyuhyun terus mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut, mengantarkan Sungmin ke alam mimpinya lagi.

~END~

AKHIRNYA, berhasil juga bikin enci pertama duo evil-bunny ini… fiuhhh

Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca ff saya, atau bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memenuhi kolom review #bow

Sampai jumpa di ff ku lainnya~

#lambai-lambai celana mommy


End file.
